mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Fred's Head episodes
This is a list of episodes from the animated European-Canadian TV series Fred's Head. Life Through Rose Colored Glasses Fred his obsessed with a Chinese puzzle Madam Butterfly gave him. Since he plays that game all night long, Anemone Worrynaut, the school psychologist, mistakes Fred's behaviour with the symptoms of depression. Since Fred looks more blasé than ever, she is afraid that his attitude will have repercussions on all of his classmates. So Anemone decides to turn the school into a nice, happy environment. Pink walls, whales sounds... To worsen things, Worrynaut tells the entire school that it's Fred's fault. With everyone (even his mother) against him, Fred must find a way to return the school back to normal by convincing Anemone. Meanwhile, Balthazar, the armless sciences teacher, loses his pet monkey Claude. No longer able to perform his daily routine, Balthasar becomes more and more depressed but no one seems to care, especially the school psychologist. Move on, there's Nothing to See! Fred accepts to make an exhibit of Anette's paintings. However, the day and time Anette chose is the same than a show nobody wants to miss. So, to bring up people to the exhibit, Fred agrees to turn a promotional, gory clip. Of course, when the people there notice there is nothing gory, a paint fight soon begins. During this time, Fabienne has problems with her hair and asks Fred to put them back to red. Big mistake... now her hair looks like "a brain surgery that went wrong". And GG becomes more and more interested about the accident show becoming the fad around, th exact one that ruins the exhibit. When his parents try to fix the antenna to see themselves on TV, however, GG's father becomes the superstar of the show. Joy Incarnate When Aunt Monique brings a Russia gnome as a gift for Fred, his blasé attitude results in Aunt Monique bringingit back, thinking Fred didn't like it. Noticing his expression might play tricks on him, he decides to learn to express his feelings. He is in a class with only Anette and the actor of Captain Splendid as their teacher. After some classes, Fred better expresses his feelings... until he agrees to appear in an ad. During this time, GG tries to find a useless thing to give to Fred for their friendship birthday. However, nothing he finds is actually useless (either Fred already has it, or it has a second use). Dear Madam Butterfly When Anette asks Fred to help her paint a mural, he agrees. However, when he is sent to the psychologist's local, he looks through the student files, hoping to discover if Panook is a boy or a girl. Anemone catches him red-handed and orders him to take care of Madam Butterfly, the Leblanc family's elderly neighbor. Since Fred spends all his time et Madam Butterfly's apartment, he cannot help Anette paint her mural. And Penelope, who wants to go to the theatre with Benji and another couple, decides to find Fred a girlfriend by organizing blind dates. Business is Business Fred, trying to find a job, finds one at the clown shop owned by GG's parents. However, he doesn't close well the food door and the next day, the rotten meat stinks in the entire boutique. When a corrupt health inspector asks for an extremely high bribe so he wion't close down the Clown Shop. However, while bringing food to some clients, GG finds the love of his life and doesn't comes back, which means he won't be there to help Fred facing his trouble. Also, Fabienne and Soya Green start getting on each other's nerves. Life is a Highway Feeling like Fred needs some days without his parents, he decides to go camping with GG, Fabienne and Benji. However, the entire family comes along. And Benji, having a gastro, can't come so he sends Penelope instead. The four teenagers get lost on their way and arrive at another camp. Penelope is always talking to Benji on her cellphone, and it begins to seriously get on Fabienne's nerves. Finally, Penelope meets a sexy white boy named Kevin at the camp and falls in love. She forgives him when she remembers about Benji. Rodent Terror Fred, as a new member of the basketball team, must have an initiation: getting entirely shaved. During this time a water spill starts in the school and principal Theo Sturgeon asks the school to be shut down for workers to arrange the problem. However, thousands of squirrels invade the school, seeking the peanuts that have been placed in the gymnasium. The basketball team search for Fred around the school and Penelope, Benji, Jody and Fabienne enter. Fred came back in the school because he lost a picture of Anette in bikini. And of course, they stay trapped in the school with the squirrels invadin everywhere! And it results in Fred and Penelope and Fred trapped in the gymnasium. Yes, that gymnasium where the peanuts are... Spills of the Heart Fred hates parties, Fabienne too. But they agree to make a pink party so GG will meet his new love interest, Fabienne's cousin Fatima. Fred figures he can charm Anette at the party as well. Anette arrives at the party with a guy she just started dating, William Intense. During the party, when Madam Butterfly goes out for paper towels she comes back with sangria. Party crashers Yohan and Manny put some in Fred's glass of juice. The rest of the evening is difficult for Fred, extremely drunk. GG and Fatima are the perect couple, they each have the same passion for meat, and share the dream of marrying each other. But when she asks him to go upstairs for some pleasure, he immediately breaks up with her because he refuses any sex before marriage. One Red Hair away from Love There's a new student in Fred's class. Her name is Fanny Cotton and she's a beautiful redhead. She flashes on Fred after he saves her from Claude. The two fall in love after some time, but she quickly becomes obsessive, invasive, and extremely jealous. However, this relation growing too fast begins to scare Fred's mother. Advertise him will of course be difficult. Until Fred decides to leave her on his own, for a safety reason. There is also a TV show talking about normal people problems. This week's episode talks about a girl who lost all her hair because of flowers... A Moldy Friendship Fred's room is so messy that anyone can be badly hurt by walking on some toy scattered around. And this is what happen to Carol, and she needs a small toy soldier to be put out of her foot. GG convinces Fred to clean his room by telling him Anette eeded a place to store her paintings. When Fred discovers that it was all a lie, he is angry after GG and none of them wants to be friend with the other anymore. Fabienne, trapped between Fred and GG and suffering their breaking up, must find a way to tie their friendship back to what it was before. GG finds a stupid excuse for why they are no more friends. Penelope also repeatedly tries to find out if Panook is a boy or a girl. All questions he or she answers might work for each so the mystery is getting always worse. Finally, Carol, trying to make the house more Feng Shui, rounds the sides of a table. She however forgets to put the small wooden parts away and someone might soon walk on one! Madness at the Lake Fred becomes counselor in a camp he didn't even subscribed to become one. Anette is there too, and three other teenagers. One of them is... Fanny! She however claims she developed amnesia while falling down the stairs and to have forgotten Fred. However, our blasé hero is sure she's lying. He rapidly finds her journal and discovers the truth... Trying to call his friends for help, the line is cut and Fabienne and GG come to help him. But what has Fanny done of Anette? She can't be found anywhere! A Christmas Carol This yer's Christmas is going to be difficult for Fred. He is fed up of the traditions given by his parents, such as elf ears and handmade decorations. He decides to leave his family so he spends this Christmas with Fabienne. They also decide to spend it with a homeless man. Penelope wants a big gift in a big box from her Benji-poo. Since he has only 20 bucks, he will find the search difficult. The Hart Trio makes a gift exchange. But each girl buys something it would fit to her only. So each girl is angry an each other. Finally, GG also has his own tradition and brings gifts to all his few friends. Pretty in Your Skin At he school fair, instead of winning the razor-cellphone-MP3 he wanted, Fred wins a free surgery. This is howeve a bad gift, as everyone wants it. When GG accidentally hits Fred's nose, the main hero decides to use the surgery on his nose, also hoping to win Anette's heart with these few touch-ups. GG wins the U.S. president's underwear and decides to pimp up his old car. He then decides to use it to bring girls to him. Thinking only topimp it, he didn't think about repairing it... Carol also tries a new method for losing weight, however it rapidly proves useless and finally she also asks her son for the surgery to lose all that weight. The new reality show is all about beauty. "Especially studied and tested for unicelular brains." Fred TV Fred's family is chosen by Zoe Waters, a new producer, fora new reality show. Everything goes well, until Zoe changes to her own will whatever Fred said so he looks gay. And of course, not only does Fred is treated as gay everywhere, but that student named Rodolf fals in love with him... this also ruining Fred's chances with Anette. During the second episode of the eality show, Zoe goes further. She makes everyone believe Carol and Paul hate Fred and tha Madam Butterfly is their "slave". They end up in jail, with Fred and Boon Mee in an elderly couple's apartment. Will this problem finally be arranged? Bye Bye Worrynaut Fred decides to organize a Halloween party, hoping Fabienne will invite Anette. By pit for him, he also invites Nino O'Neil. He also wishes Anemone Worynautto disappear... until one hour or so before the party, he sees her in the street, probably dead. He is overcome with guilt and sees her ghost everywhere. And he also gets weird calls. Nino also really wants to kiss a girl for the first time, so he never stops asking that to Madam Butterfly, who brought her spiritism game. Also, after having eaten too many yogurts, Penelope is caught in Fred's bedroom during the party, with terrible farts. She won't be abe to dance with Benji as the Beauty and the Beast! And finally, Fabienne and Anette still didn't arrive at the party, which begins to worry Fred. But he yet has enough to do with Anemone's ghost... Love Shakes Carol and Paul, having couple problems, go to a session so love will better pass between them. They leave the house to Aunt Moniques, who immediately makes almost all stuff in the house disappear. Trying to avoid his aunt, Fred finds a job at the café, where Tamara also works. There begins to have some kind of romance between them. However, because of a small problem, Mr. Julian fires Tamara... GG brings his younger brother Jojo to the café. Jojo starts causing small problems around also. And finally, hating her mother's new boyfriend, Penelope "officially" runs way from the familial house. She hides in Fred's bedroom' wardrobe and meets a Pinata, to which she does nothing than what she knows to do best: talk. Half-Fried Herrings Fred and Tamara are really in love, and so Tamara plans a date to the best restaurant in town. But Fred lacks money, so he decides to get a job at the Clown Shop. He likes it less when he becomes the herring mascot of the shop, and he smiles even less when he accdentally bumps into Tamara's mother... GG, him, falls in love with Jody's sister. She sort of manipulates him so he drives her to Abitibi. Finally, Carol and aul try to make pastas, but the instructions are badly translated and uncomprehensible. They try their best but the result doesn't look at all like pasta. The Benji Method When things start going wrong between Fred and Tamara, Fred asks Beni how he does to keep is couple well balanced. He uses the yes-no method, which Fred then uses. Despite this, Tamara soon discovers and things start going wrong - again. Also, Fred tries it with his mother, and it works. With this method, he however also accepts to guard the principal's dog, and he also accepts a bungee jump so the basketball team gets new uniforms. But not only does Tamara is sad because she was angry at Fred... but the place where Fred has to make bungee is really dangerous as many people once died there. The Analgesic of Apocalypse Jody, still the only one alone of the Hart Trio, begins to hate the new Fred-Tamara couple. The French teacher also decides that Fred comes with her at Acapulco, because he got the best notes of the class. While the entire class actually thinks it's a vacation, it is in fact a series of conferences. GG, sad because Fred spends more time with Tamara, buys two lovebirds. Not everything goes well however; Anette is back from vacation, and Fred must make a choice. The situation worsens when a fortune cookie tels him that a series of mishaps will happen to him, and he finally ends up in an hospital, where he must finally decide between Tamara and Anette. Within a Hair's Breadth of Happiness Fred is still at the hospital. Nothing can harm him there, he is tied to his bed and officially can't over because of the way is mother places the bedsheets. However, new threats appear. The C-baldy bacterium might divest Fed of every hair he has on him, thus making him unattractive to women. And there is also this strange nurse sneaking up about his room. Fred's mother and friends don't believe it a bit. Tamara nurses her heartbreak, and Penelope suggests a change of look. The Trio is now a duo since Jody has been left out. But a big mistake will result in a horrible style and a need for Jody to come back in the Trio. And Fred also is afraid that Anette is no more interested by him because he lose all his hair, and so he sends GG to bring Anette so he can tell his feelings. And the title reveals already too much about the strange nurse. The Make-Up Sausage Fred rescues Nino from being harassed by Johan and Manny. Nino decides Fred is his friend for life, but GG is jealous and doesn't like it a bit. The Beast Leblanc fell in love with a beautiful female cat, and desperately tries to go do it with its new love. After many remarks about the blonde jokes, Penelope turns her hair color to brown, and already feels smarter. And Carol catches the habit to bring people for supper when she doesn't knows what to tell them. Fred's Roller-Blading Daze Carol does, once again, too much for her son. So she gets him a summer job at the skate park. Not everything goes well, as next to nobody listens to him. But there is a good point; the other counselor, Margot, seems to like him. For once, Fred doesn't look blasé at all. He always smiles... Carol thinks this is weird, she thinks it is due to illegal substances. She also calls Madam Butterfly so she can predict Fred's future. She predicts violence and granulous substances, and she is never wrong, so Carol begins to worry for good. And Paul never stops telling his wife she's doing too much for Fred. Lab Rats Fred is at a summer camp where it seems kids are encouraged to do nothing at all, but he quickly realizes that something strange is going on. Minor Runaway After an earthquake, Fred and Penelope find themselves locked in a broom closet. While Fred is forced to endure Penelope's vapid company, his disappearance begins to worry his frantic mother. Meanwhile Fabienne is trying to find out what is bugging Anette. Blow Out Sale Against a backdrop of memories evoked by Fred's friends, Carol organizes a garage sale and sells Anemone an object containing a love letter from Fred to Anette. Sweet Sixteen Surprise SEASON ONE FINALE: When their car breaks down in the countryside, GG and Fab let slip to Fred that a surprise party is being organized for his 16th birthday. He refuses to attend until he finds out Annette is invited. But will Penelope spoil Fred's chance to finally open up to Annette? Fred's thought for the day: (Fred is happy and giddy) "So what words of wisdom can I tell you today?" (Annette pops into the shot) "What would you say to: 'Don't talk with your mouth full?!?!?" " (The two kiss and Annette pulls down a shade to transition to the closing credits) Fred's Head